The wide availability of data networks has enabled computing device users to remain connected to their provider networks and thus all of the data and services available via the Internet and other networks. The growth of such networks have also fueled the growth of community and social applications using computing devices such as mobile phones and personal computers. For example, networked multiplayer gaming is generally available on both personal computers and game consoles. Such networked applications allow users to remain connected and to share online experiences without the need to be physically present in the same location.
However, may social activities remain out of reach of online networks. For example, networked social multimedia experiences, such as streaming video, for example, are not generally available or convenient to use.
In some cases, avatars may be used to enhance a group or online experience. An avatar can represent a user in a variety of contexts, including computer or video games, applications, chats, forums, communities, and instant messaging services. An avatar may be an object representing the embodiment of a user and may represent various actions and aspects of the user's personal, beliefs, interests, or social status. However, the use of avatars has not overcome the deficiencies of existing group and online systems and applications.